


Tag Him Yellow While You're Tagged Green

by maxduckbutt



Series: Jealous Jae [5]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin's done with everything, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jaejoong's being silly, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong ends up with temporary dysphonia. Changmin wants the world to cave in. Yunho's blissed out and there are post-its. It's practically hell re-defined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Him Yellow While You're Tagged Green

So, here’s the thing. Being a singer? Not exactly the most glamorous job. Especially, when you’re sitting in front of your GP and being told that you’ve managed to scream yourself into having something akin to temporary dysphonia.

And that’s exactly what Jaejoong has successfully managed to do.

The rub? He’s kind of, sort of glad.

With all the touring and the endless rehearsals, he’s finally managed to render himself incapable of actually working and that can only mean one thing.

A vacation.

And a vacation equals finally having enough time to spend with his dance obsessed, clueless, over-worked boyfriend who’s currently being monopolised by a spoiled brat by the name of Shim Changmin.

Well, not anymore, the older man thinks.

He grins slowly at the doctor and writes down a note of thanks before bowing and leaving the clinic.

The doctor prays because at times, Kim Jaejoong looks like the devil incarnate himself.

  
Changmin has three rules for letting Yunho into his apartment. No dirt on his floor, always bring food and keep Kim Jaejoong at an estimated 20 feet away from him at all times (unless of course the man’s made food - then he can even have a cuddle or two thrown into the deal).

It’s not like Changmin doesn’t love Jaejoong. He does. The older man was, in every send of the word, his soul-fighter.

But the man was insane.

And that insanity stemmed from his borderline psychotic love for Yunho.

For some unfathomable reason, the older man thought that Changmin was in competition for Yunho’s affections and while there may be some truth to the statement, Yunho’s love for Changmin was infinitely different from Yunho’s love for Jaejoong.

So keeping all of this in mind, Changmin nearly broke out into hives finding Jaejoong standing outside his apartment door with a duffel bag hanging off of one shoulder.

“Oh God, please no."

Jaejoong smiled.

  
Yunho hated his own apartment. He really did. It was too big, too messy (though he couldn’t fault anyone but himself for that bit) and too lonely.

It was only natural, then, that he spend most of his days at Changmin’s instead.

But that usually meant one of two things - he always had to pay for the food and if Jaejoong ever came over - he’d have to pander to every whim and fancy of Changmin’s.

Small prices to pay for having his two favourite people under one roof.

So it wasn’t a surprise that when he let himself into the apartment, he found the two of them sitting on the opposite ends of the sofa and glaring at each other.

“Hi!"

Jaejoong and Changmin turned to look at him with twin looks of absolute disgust.

“Learn how to live in your own apartment!” Changmin shouted, while Jaejoong croaked at him indignantly.

  
Two days, it had been two days and Jaejoong was already losing his mind.

That thing, known as Changmin was making him want to burst out of his skin and rip him a new one.

How dare he finish all the food in the fridge?

He'd spent the whole afternoon cooking for Yunho, made the man his favourite dishes and everything, only to come back after coddling the older man to find everything cleaned out, utensils meticulously cleaned and placed on the drying rack.

He couldn’t even yell at the moronic little demon.

The older man bit into his fist and marched out of the kitchen to fling open the guest bedroom.

Yunho looked up from the book he was reading and felt his smile falter at the look of pure murder on his boyfriend’s face.

The younger was 90% sure Changmin had done something again but looked around the room and down at his own body just in case he’d done something anyway.

He looked back up to find Jaejoong waving the whiteboard from the kitchen around.

“BUY ME POST-ITS” it read.

“NOW!” came the second message.

“GET READY BEFORE I BRAIN YOU WITH THIS!” the third.

Yunho leapt off of the bed and charged past the older man and out the door, grabbing his sweatshirt and keys on the way out.

Jaejoong couldn’t even shout out to remind him to take his pants.

Changmin who was sitting in the living room decided that he didn’t want to.

  
After an embarrassing few hours of having their security guard chase him down to remind him that he wasn’t wearing his trousers and then having to endure Changmin’s cackles while going to put them on, Yunho finally came back to the apartment with a bag full of post-its, not bothering to look at anyone in the eye as he mumbled something about taking a shower and disappearing into the toilet.

Jaejoong shook his head and began using the post-its to tag everything that belonged to him in the kitchen and in the living room, glaring at Changmin as the younger rolled his eyes at the older man.

That action found the brat with a post-it on the middle of his forehead saying “IF YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME, YOUR EYES ARE GOING TO GET STUCK THAT WAY"

Days passed by with Changmin finding Post-its on the weirdest places.

One on the shower saying “I DON’T WANT TO SEE ANYMORE PUBIC HAIR IN THE DRAIN"

One on the dining table saying “USE ONE PLATE, CHANGMIN-AH. THERE’S NO NEED TO TAKE THREE, YOU CAN ALWAYS COME BACK FOR SECONDS"

One on the television remote “WASH YOUR HANDS BEFORE USING THE REMOTE, IT SMELLS LIKE ASS AND GARLIC"

One on a pair of pink boxer shorts that he was sure were white once upon a time “OOPS"

Having had enough Changmin cornered Yunho and growled at the older man, “Control your boyfriend before they find his body floating in the Han."

Yunho shook his head and patted Changmin on the cheek, “He’s still sick, Chandol-ah, you can’t yell at him and make things more difficult for him."

“He put post-its on my bed asking me to clean up after I masturbate. Hyung, there are things that are okay and then there are things that are invasive."

“Did you clean your sheets?"

“That’s not the point."

“Did you?"

“God, yes! Can we get back to the topic?"

“Good boy."

“Why doesn’t anyone listen to me in this house?!"

Another post-it landed on his shoulder.

“BECAUSE YOU’RE AN IDIOT"

  
Four days later Changmin decided to spite the older man.

He took off his shirt and curled up on Yunho’s lap as they watched TV and groaned as the other trailed his long fingers through his hair.

Jaejoong who had gone out to meet Yoochun and Junsu came back to this sight and reached over the back of the couch to smack Changmin repeatedly, croaking at the younger man to get off of his boyfriend.

Yunho reached over and dragged Jaejoong down by the neck to kiss him, whispering placating words of love against the other’s lips as the older continued to hit Changmin aimlessly.

Changmin reached over to the centre table and plucked one of the numerous post-it books to write “YUNHO-HYUNG LOVES CHANGMIN THE MOST” and place it squarely on Yunho’s cheek.

Suffice to say the night ended in Changmin walking away with bruises across the side of his body and Jaejoong rubbing himself across Yunho like a cat.

The rubbing led to some other unmentionable things that Changmin had to drown out with sleeping pills at ear plugs.

Sometimes he wondered whether Yunho-hyung was worth this much torture.

  
Changmin was not surprised to find Yunho covered in post-its the next day; each note a testament to exactly how much Yunho loved Jaejoong.

He even spotted a sonnet or two.

Yunho didn’t seem to mind, in fact, Changmin was sure he’d been properly fucked out of his mind if Jaejoong’s smile had anything to say about the blissed out expression on his poor, gullible Hyung’s face.

“Mine,” Jaejoong croaked out, placing a sound kiss on Yunho’s mouth.

“Yeah, yeah” Changmin muttered, “He’s yours, you psychotic piece of ass."

Changmin moved out of his own apartment after another few days of this, claiming that Kyuhyun was finally willing to save his life, despite Yunho’s protests that he’d get Jaejoong to back off.

The younger man could swear that he heard the older man laugh bright and loud as he drove away for the remainder of the month.

So again. Being a singer? Not the most glamorous of jobs. Especially when the career lands someone like Kim Jaejoong in your life.

Yunho would love to disagree though.

But that’s because he’s just as insane as his boyfriend.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Silly man is silly. Poor Changmin. 
> 
> Comment/Kudos you know how it's done.


End file.
